1. Technical Field
The following embodiments generally relate to a method and apparatus for controlling the functionality of a mobile device and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling functionality based on codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile devices has exponentially increased in the enterprise. The wide propagation of mobile devices and the advancement of the functionality thereof also serve to increase the misuse and abuse of mobile devices. In particular, when mobile devices are capable of directly accessing enterprise resources, such access may pose a serious risk to enterprise security. Therefore, controlling access by mobile devices to enterprise resources has great importance.
In a specific area included in an enterprise (or a company), some specific functions of mobile devices may be prohibited. For example, the operation of a camera function, the sending of messages, the sending of emails, the use of a network, etc. may result in the leakage of data, and thus the operation may be prohibited if the consent of a manager in an enterprise is not obtained. In spite of this restriction, a user may manipulate his or her mobile device so as to activate a prohibited function in a specific area.
To solve the above-described problem, companies need to consider new and sophisticated methods for managing mobile devices based on various device models, platforms, and operating systems.
Meanwhile, when the functions of mobile devices are prohibited in a specific area in conformity with the policies of an enterprise, the users of such mobile devices require the control of the functions of the mobile devices to be simplified. Further, the users of the mobile devices are expected to securely release the prohibited functions.
As conventional technology for controlling the functionality of a mobile device, Korean Patent No. 10-0631580 is presented.